


You Shouldn't Have Come Here

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018 Day 9. Stiles doing what Stiles does best: being where he shouldn't





	You Shouldn't Have Come Here

“You shouldn’t have come here,” Derek said. His voice was low, rough, hoarse in a way that Stiles didn’t like hearing. There was a wetness to the sound that didn’t come from anything good. “Why, Stiles? Why do you do this shit?” 

“I take great pride in being a pain in the ass,” Stiles muttered, going to work on the lock holding the chains around Derek’s wrists. “It’s my chief delight to annoy the ever living fuck out of you, don’t you know that?” 

“Pretty sure that’s your goal for everyone,” Derek managed to growl before he coughed. It was a pathetic cough, except that Stiles heard the liquid sound to it. Werewolves were not not supposed to sound like that. Fuck, what had they _done_ to him? 

Stiles focused on picking the lock. He couldn’t do Derek any good if he didn’t get these chains off of Derek’s wrists. “You know me, eternal pain in the ass,” he muttered. “You’re special, though. I make a concerted effort to annoy you.”

“I always knew...you loved me best,” Derek muttered. The pause in between the two parts of the sentence was because he took in a shaky dragging breath. 

“You know it.” The lock picks fiddled until there was an almost inaudible _snick_ and the tensions released. “Yesss, finally.” He pulled the padlock off as quietly as he could and unhooked them from the chains. 

As the chains loosened, Derek reached up to catch them so they didn’t hit the floor, but that was about all he could do. Stiles came around and helped him lower them as noiselessly as possible, and then had to catch Derek as he started to topple forward. “Hey, hey, none of that,” Stiles whispered, putting his shoulder under Derek’s armpit and hauling him back up. “Come on, tough guy, we’ve gotta get you out of here.” 

Derek did his best to walk, but it was clear that he was struggling. Stiles took most of his weight as they moved across the concrete floor, trying to keep them both from getting caught. “You shouldn’t have come,” Derek muttered again. 

“Probably not,” Stiles said, getting Derek to the door he’d come in, and propping him against the wall. “Definitely not. But I came anyway.”


End file.
